1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a lens used for a light-emitting diode (LED), more specifically, to a lens having a structure that may control the emitting direction of light emitted from a LED.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, LED has been used as the light source for many types of electronic appliances. The reason why LED has been widely used is that it has low power consumption and is environmentally friendly. Moreover, it uses less expensive wires. Compared with incandescent lights, LED has a high reaction speed. Further, LED is more durable and takes less space than other light sources when used in normal condition.
The LED at earlier age had the disadvantage that it had a lower light intensity than other light sources. Recently, with the ongoing development by manufacturers, LEDs with high light intensity have been developed. However, the conventional lens used for LEDs may not control the emitting direction of light well; as a result, the light emitted from LEDs is not focused and is scattered. In order to obtain more-focused and high-intensity light, manufacturers have to combine several LEDs to increase light intensity, although doing so increases cost.
Therefore, with the conventional lens structure, the intensity of the light emitted from LEDs cannot be increased. How to design a new lens that can increase the light intensity of LEDs has been the goal of researchers in the art.